Falling Into the Flames
by WritingWithFreedom
Summary: This is a MyMusic Show FanFiction. Meet Folk, the newest intern at MyMusic. She has been hired to work on the company's image, a big task. She meets all the staffers, and tensions already begin to rise. How will she fare at this odd company? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to MyMusic!

**(A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

**The OC you meet here is completely original, and any similarity to existing characters or human beings is unintentional.**

**All of the other characters belong to Benny and Rafi Fine (a.k.a. TheFineBros), as well as the MyMusic Franchise.**

**Enjoy! And please review with any future ideas and any opinions you may have! I'm open to anything!)**

My first day at MyMusic. That's today. I don't know how to feel about today really, there's a lot of mixed feelings in my stomach, but let's start, well, now! The birds were singing, the sun was shining, yadda, yadda, yadda. I glanced at my watch. _8:50, _it read. I looked up and stared at that grey and purple building I'd only seen once before, when my friend had tried to get me interested in the show on YouTube. I had watched the first episode out of interest, but that was it. I thought the whole office was a melodramatic volcano, waiting to erupt.

Times got tougher though, for me, at least. I got sacked from my old job as a shopping assistant for slacking off too much, _apparently._ Ok, so I listened to music a lot during work, and yea, I did sometimes hide myself in storage so no one would disturb me, but that's beside the point.

Yesterday, I was scrolling through the paper, as you do, for job openings, and just as I was about to give up, I saw, in a very small and unobvious box at the bottom of the page, and advertisement for an internship at MyMusic, as the director of corporate identity, which means being in charge of how the public view the company. The ad was signed off by a man called Indie. It seemed legitimate, and it lowered the chance of me getting fired again for listening to music, as it was a music-based company, so I thought 'Hey, why not?'

So there I was, in my favourite purple dress, with lots of bangles, a simple fedora and a pair of Doc Martens. My IPod was tucked into the ribbon of my hat, and I was plugged in, listening to some of my fave tunes to get me ready, and I had a big, loose backpack, filled with my laptop, other gadgets, belt, jacket and another pair of spare headphones, just in case. I couldn't live without music! I tucked a loose curl of my ginger hair behind my ear as I checked my watch again. _8:52, _this time. 'Well, it's now or never…' I thought, and I opened up the double doors.

The once peaceful morning was suddenly bombarded with flying cables and wires. One person, a lady in a tight black skirt that stopped below her knees, and a white shirt, advised me not to move, except to hold my arms out which I did. I think they had trouble finding a place for this black box, so I told one of them to get the belt of my bag, which they did thankfully, putting it around my waist, securing it, and then attaching my box-thingy. They told me that I was good to go, so the same lady practically pushed me into the doors. My earphones had fallen out during the whole process, so I quickly replaced one, before entering the building for the first time.

I was greeted by two people, one guy and one girl, who were complete opposites. The girl was extremely energetic and bubbly, covered in colour and bouncing off the walls, which I think she would be doing if it was physically possible. She wore pink, green and blue highlights in her hair, and a whole lotta makeup. She also wore some Doc Martens, but also these black skinnies that fitted her amazingly and a "My Chemical Romance" top. She jumped up just as I was about to ask where to go.

"Hi, hi, HELLOO! Welcome!" she squeaked.

"Hey there! Who are you?" I said, tucking my loose hair back again.

"I'm Scene, you see?!" she said, pointing at her adorable dimples. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Why Scene? That's an odd name."

"Oh, Indie makes us go by the names of the music we like." That wasn't Scene. I looked at the man sat next to her.

The guy, as I said, was the opposite. He wore a blue shirt and a chequered tie, and had his hair slicked back in a smart fashion. He looked up, gave me a smile and a wave, said "Hi, I'm Intern 2."

"I'm Harr- I mean, umm… why Intern 2?" I didn't know what my name was yet, or if it was, taken, you could say, already, so I covered my confusion.

"Oh, I don't have a music genre that defines me. I like lots of types, but none in particular, so everyone around here calls me Intern 2."

A shout sounded from a door on my left. "SHUT UP, INTERN 2!" A man opened the door and walked towards me. He wore a scarf, a fedora similar to mine, wide framed glasses, a baggy cardigan and tight fitting pants. "You must be the new intern," He paused for a moment and looked me down, "Come into my office." was all he said before turning on his heels and going back through the door. I saw Scene sit back down in the corner of my eye.

The bespectacled man signalled towards a chair, which I sat on. "Hello. My name is Indie. And yours?" he said, pen and paper at the ready.

"Harriet Skidoe." I replied. He scribbled something down, shaking his head.

"You need a name." he said. 'I have a name, it's Harriet!' I thought, but then I remembered what Intern 2 had said, so I understood. I wondered what else I was yet to learn about this unexplored company.

Indie spoke again, breaking my thoughts. "What music do you like?"

I answered easily. There couldn't have been a simpler question. My favourite artists came to mind, 'I like Birdy, Bon Iver, Simon and Garfunkel…' I thought, so, obviously, I adored: "Folk music."

"Great. From now on, you will be known as Folk. Have you had any expierence with designing before?"

"I took a GCSE in Graphic Design and an A-Level in Product Design, I also have my CV with me if you want to read that?"

He put his hand up. "No need," he said, "You're hired. Come with me." He got up again, and I followed like a puppy dog. Was that the whole interview? It was a bit short… but I had a JOB!

While we walked through the office, Indie called for a staff meeting, so, one-by-one, my future workmates trailed behind also. We went into a glass room with chairs around a table, and a whiteboard at the end of the room. Everyone sat except for Indie and me. I mean, I would've sat down, but there weren't any more chairs, so I stayed at the back of the room.

Indie raised his hands, "Everyone, settle down please. Let me introduce Folk, our newest employee. She will work on the corporate identity of our company, and make it more popular." He ushered me up to the front. Now I could see all of their faces. All of their unique faces and styles. "Now, Techno, Dubstep," A couple holding glow sticks and wearing millions of bracelets looked up, "Can you take Folk in?"

The girl spoke up. "Sure, Indie! It's what being PLUR is!" she said, with a big grin. She wore so many colours, half of which I didn't even know existed! She also wore a huge smile which no one could ignore. Her partner raised his head, and said, "Bzz pmm wubada grrn hrr!" with another huge smile. I thought I was going bonkers! "Oh, Dubstep says, 'It's nice to meet you!'" I smiled at the translator, Techno, I'm guessing, and nodded at Dubstep.

"Nice to meet you too!" I grinned and looked round at the rest of the staff, tucking that same curl behind my ear again. They were all so different, but their tastes were obvious. There was a woman with blonde, curly hair, typing away on her phone, wearing a pink dress, who I'm guessing liked pop music; a man wearing gold chains, a bandana and a leather jacket, very similar to a gangster and another guy, with his hair spiked up, who looked pretty hardcore. I liked guessing games, so I gave this one a go.

"Lemme guess," they all looked up, "You," I said pointing at the man with the chains, "Are Rap," I turned slightly, not moving my arm, so I was pointing at the woman, "You are Pop, and you," I turned slightly again, "Are called Metal, right?" I couldn't remember the names properly from the one clip I'd seen of all of them, as that was months ago. The gangster was first to speak.

"Nah, gurl, I'm not Rap, I'm Hip-Hop, shawty!" I nodded and moved onto the lady. She was reading a message out loud, in a nasally, squeaky voice:

"#NewgirlthinksmynameisPop #Internsaresostupid!"

I was… slightly offended. "So, I'm guessing that means I got your name wrong too?"

"Well, duh! I'm Idol, silly!" she said. As if I was to know that! It wasn't like there was a neon sign attached to her head that said **"MY NAME IS IDOL!"** I sighed and turned to the last person, the guy with the spiky hair. He was nodding with his eyebrows raised and his mouth in a big frown. "Umm… what is that supposed to mean? Is that your way of saying I got your name wrong too?"

"No, the opposite. Nice going, new kid." His voice was gravelly, and full of texture. Sounded like he had a sore throat, but all the time. Not nice.

After the meeting, I followed Techno and Dubstep into their office and began to set up my stuff.

***Confession Room***

"What do I think of the others? Well, I don't know who to start with… umm… well Techno and Dubstep are awesome. It's a shame Dubstep doesn't speak English though, he seems like a genuinely nice guy, I would love to talk to him without having to get Techno to translate for my sake. But overall, they seem great!

"Idol… ehh. She seems a bit too enthusiastic and slightly annoying to be honest. I don't wanna have to hang around with her for too long. I mean, I had some great ideas for the company website, and I was about to start getting them down on paper, when she comes and drags me to her desk, asking me about Twitter handles and Facebook pages! What the hell is a Twitter handle anyway?!

"Hip-Hop obviously likes ass. He answers almost any question by saying it somewhere in the sentence!

"Indie is a bit strict as a boss. I mean, he obviously has anger issues, he keeps taking everything out on Intern 2, which is totally unfair, but if that's how things work around here, I can't do much. Scene obviously has a crush on him, she hangs on his every word and action. Poor girl… she's headed for a disaster.

"Metal is cool, can't wait to work with him! We both like technology, so I wouldn't mind getting some tips from him. The only thing I'm worried about when it comes to him is his attitude. He's quite… unpredictable." I bit my lip. "I think I like that." I saw the jaws of the camera crew drop to the floor.

"I can't wait for this experience to start. Everyone seems genuinely nice, and it'll be great to get to know them better."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I will reply to as many reviews as I can, so write away! I promise to post the next chapter during the next few days! Bye! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In kinda

**(A/N: Hey again everyone! Hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**x Vanity Insanity x: I'm glad you liked it! I'm hoping to make my chapters as frequent as possible, so I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Ah, another Hunger Games fan! Or just an awesome coincidence ;) Either way, I love your name! Thank you for your warm welcome!**

**The OC you meet here is completely original, and any similarity to existing characters or human beings is unintentional.**

**All of the other characters belong to Benny and Rafi Fine (a.k.a. TheFineBros), as well as the MyMusic Franchise.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review with your thoughts and ideas! You help me shape the story that way! ;D)**

After being pulled one direction by Idol and the other by a camera crew, I could finally settle in and get down to work. I sighed, 'Finally, some peace and quiet...' I slumped down in a corner with my drawing tablet to design on. The floor was too hard, so I grabbed a multicoloured beanbag which hurt my eyes just from looking at it; it was comfortable though, and that was all that mattered at the end of the day.  
I plugged myself in again to some classic Simon and Garfunkel, and was about to put pen to paper, (well, tablet, in my case) when some random, loud, electronic music sounded out of nowhere. Lights were flashing, glow sticks were flying, and my head started thumping with a head ache. As quickly as my legs could carry me, I grabbed my beanbag and tablet, slid the tablet's pen above my ear, and shot out of that hell like a speeding bullet!  
I went round to the front of the office, where the other interns were, but Scene was playing her damn Nyan cat song, and, I glanced at my watch, it was 1:59, and I didn't want to be anywhere near that train wreck when it happened, so I entered a mystery room, shut the door, threw down my beanbag and slumped down onto it, taking a deep breath.  
"Umm... hello?" The heavy voice made me jump so high I swear I almost touched the ceiling. The voice laughed, and of course, I knew who it was.  
I was breathing too fast to respond, but I watched him come out from behind a camera and then lean on it. "Rough first day, huh?" I gave a wheezy, half hearted laugh. "You haven't heard the half of it..." I retrieved my pen from my ear and, at the same time, tucked that damn curl behind the same ear. Metal gave out another chuckle. "I swear, your hair is trying to murder you! You should get it cut, stupid." I was too tired to give a damn about Metal's opinion.  
"Says the man with hair sticking out every which way." I remarked, as I unlocked my tablet and began to load up a drawing program.  
"Touché." And with that, he turned and got back to work, as did I.  
*Confession Room*  
The camera crew ushered me to talk. "You really wanna know what happened when I locked myself in that room with Metal?" Some of them nodded, those that weren't holding important equipment. I huffed "Fine."  
"After all the commotion of colours and Nyan cats, I wanted to find somewhere peaceful to work. I had no idea Metal was actually in here, I just thought the room was empty.  
"Of course, when we noticed each other, we talked a bit, but then we both got back to work. Simple as.  
"Although," I lean in a bit to be dramatic, "It was quite funny, I have to admit, but I obviously don't want to work in the same area as Techno and Dubstep during another one of their spontaneous raves again." The camera crew didn't seem too impressed with my answer, but hey! You can't please everyone.

***Out of confession room***

A while after I left the rave, chatted with Metal and getting some initial ideas down and out of my head, and after I finished in the confession room, which was, thankfully, next door, Metal was fiddling with some equipment, getting it ready for MyMusic News, when we heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Techno and Dubstep standing on the doorway, still as colourful as always.  
"Folk?" Techno said. I turned my head to her. "Yea?"  
"We hope we didn't upset you. We just wanted to hold you a totally PLUR party because of your arrival. We didn't realise you were busy." Dubstep nodded along with her. "Pmmm zzrp hbh lnnn..."  
"Yea, Dubstep says, 'We hope you accept our apology.'" I looked at both of the bright creaures that they were, then gave them both a huge hug.  
"It's no biggy," I said, pulling away, "But next time, tell me when. I'd love to party with you guys, but sometime else, 'kay?" I gave them a smile and they beamed at me.  
"No problem! What about tomorrow?" Techno piped up.  
"Maybe, I'm a bit busy designing the website at the mo', but we'll see." And with that, they turned and danced their way back. I closed the door when the voice spoke up. "Dude, you have a way with people." I jumped, just like before. I'd completely forgotten he was there. I held a hand on my chest, and felt my heart beating fast, as the devil chuckled. Not the real devil, he was away, torturing someone or something.

"And you, you my friend have a way of scaring the hell out of me!" I said with a smirk, regaining my usual stature.

"Hey, that's not my fault!" he said, "If you choose to ignore me, I can't be to blame!"

"Well, now I have to go back to ignoring you, 'cause I'm busy now." That was a lie. I was just about to take a break from my work to try and get the gist of these social networks.

"Ok then. I gotta get back to work too, so… yea." Metal turned and continued his fiddling.

First, I started with Twitter. I loaded up my account onto my tablet and typed my first tweet:

"_With _ MetalMyMusic_, sorting out some webby stuff. If you get any ideas, I'm open :) My first tweet!"_

I pressed enter, and within about 10 seconds, tweets began to flood in:

" FolkMyMusic _OMG! You're with _ MetalMyMusic_? How are you alive?"_

" FolkMyMusic _Congrats on your first tweet! Don't make it your last! ;)"_

" FolkMyMusic _LOL get back to work! XD"_

" FolkMyMusic _What's going on here? Is there something between you and _ MetalMyMusic_?"_

"Hah!" I cupped my hand over my mouth as soon as the sound escape me. Metal eyeballed me over the top of his camera. I giggled a bit as he got back to work, 'cause, boy, he looked confused!

" SuperSaiyan457 _Calm down, I only got here a few hours ago :D"_

More tweets began to pile up about me and Metal:

" FolkMyMusic _Stop digging yourself a hole, missy! Twitter is a dangerous place ;)"_

" FolkMyMusic _You trying to cover something up?"_

" FolkMyMusic _Spill the beans, girly, what's going on?"_

" FolkMyMusic _You guys get to second base yet?"_

" FolkMyMusic _Since when is this working? You're not giving the company a good image."_

I looked up after seeing who sent that tweet, and heard chuckling, "Hey! I am working!" I said to the man behind his camera. He stood up, showing himself on his phone, reading his new tweet aloud:

" FolkMyMusic _is trying to convince me she's working, when she's clearly wasting her time on Twitter!"_

I couldn't help but let out another giggle, but instead of talking to him in person, I typed a new tweet too:

" MetalMyMusic _it would help if you stopped talking to me! :P"_

" FolkMyMusic _Shut up yourself!"_

" MetalMyMusic _ I will if you do!"_

" FolkMyMusic _You can't order me around!"_

" MetalMyMusic _yea, I can!"_

" FolkMyMusic _Say what?! SAY WHAT?!"_

" MetalMyMusic _fine, I'm going…"_

After that, I shut down Twitter. I looked at Metal, he looked at me and we burst out laughing! Nothing else was said though, we just sat back down and cracked down on our work.

***Confession Room***

"Is there a law against laughing here? You guys keep pulling me away from my work because the smallest thing happens!" The camera crew stayed silent, but one man in a tie raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed, he sighed, so I started talking, to get the experience over and done with as quick as possible!

"Me and Metal may have had a mini Twitter fight, but that was all! We were just mucking around, having a laugh. I hadn't used Twitter until today, so it was more of a test run than anything. Can I go now?" The man shaked his head, but shooed me out with his hand. Some people…

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! I will update soon, and the holidays will be here soon, that means more stories and fun stuff! YAY! XD)**


	3. Chapter 3: Begin the work download!

**( A/N: IT'S CHRISTMAAAASSSS! (Christmas holidays, that is! Two days to go though! Eeeeeee!)**

**Sorry about the minor wait, it was due to the fact I'm sorta kinda writing a novel/novelette and it does take a lot of my attention! But I'm back now with another thrilling edition of Falling Into the Flames, or as I'm now calling it: FITF! But first, reviewer replies!**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Not a fan of Percy Jackson, I need to read that… and you'll understand the title soon enough, I wanted to be… poetic ;)**

**Ellie: Thanks! I try my hardest to include some humour :) hope you enjoy reading more!**

**The OC you meet here is completely original, and any similarity to existing characters or human beings is unintentional.**

**All of the other characters belong to Benny and Rafi Fine (a.k.a. TheFineBros), as well as the MyMusic Franchise.**

**Thanks for the follows and favourite(s)! Enjoy!)**

Now that I had a semi-decent design going for me, I initiated Part 2 of Operation: TFANW (Time For A New Website). This part was for each individual's pages. I had to go ask them what they wanted their page to look like, to give each one it's own personal edge, and give them a template to draw on, for simplicity reasons.

Obviously, some people were not going to cooperate, but I had a job to do, and so did they, so they'd have to throw their hat (or helmet, in Techno and Dubstep's case) into the ring sometime soon and gimme a hand.

I decided to write a list of people in order of what order I would see them in. This is how it turned out:

1. Intern 2

1. Metal

2. Hip-Hop

3. Indie

4. Scene

5. Idol

6. Techno & Dubstep

7. Intern 2

I decided to leave the easiest until last, as it might relieve a bit of stress from doing the others. Techno & Dubstep's are going to be together because that's how they work and how they are. I am dreading making Idol's page, and Scene's too! Scene's just too full of colour, and Idol… urgh. I will hate social networking by the end of this…

I posted the list up on the stairs leading up to the conference room, which would be where I arranged all of this. I went up and set up, by moving most of the chairs to the side of the room, except for one at the end of the table, and two next to that. I connected my laptop and grabbed about a million sheets of paper, along with a pot of pens and pencils. Just as I put my hand on the door to leave and get Metal, it opened up, and I fell forward a bit into a bright dress and heels. I composed myself and looked up at Idol. "Yes?"

"Oh," she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting you." I looked around the room, trying to find whatever she might be interrupting. I shook my head.

"Nope, no problem. What's up?" I smiled and hoped she would just be getting something from the room.

"Actually, I was hoping to jump the list for the web page!" she squealed.

"Sorry, Idol. You'll have to wait like everyone else until I get to you." She pouted at me with overly- glossed lips.

"But Folk! I really need that page! For my social media! Come on!" She continued to pout. I crossed my arms and came to a conclusion, in my head.

"The more you whine and complain, the further you get pushed back, 'kay?" Without saying a word, she ran back down the stairs, but she started singing- no, screeching – a pop song. I covered my ears in anticipation. From what I heard from the others, this was not going to be a good experience.

"_~I knew you were trouble when you walked in! So shame on meeeeeee!~" _I swear my eardrums almost burst!

I slowly descended the stairs, being cautious to stay AWAY from Idol, and went nonchalantly – by running – to the recording studio. "Metal?" I said into the slight darkness.

"Yup, what's up?" the darkness replied.

"Umm…" I couldn't tell where Metal was, so I stepped a bit further into the room and continued, "I need you for your website page. So, um, can you come with me?" I waited. Nothing. I began to step backwards, when I walked into something. I jumped and ran to the other side of the room, panting. The light turned on.

"Are you some kind of kangaroo?" Metal said, chuckling. I continued to catch my breath, which didn't help. He ushered me out of the room, even though I was supposed to be taking him to the conference room, not the other way around, but I went with it.

***Confession Room***

"Metal was pretty simple to work with," I said to the camera crew with a smile, "He knew exactly what he wanted and everything, so we were finished in about 20 minutes, which was great. No fuss, no stupidity, no harm done." My smile faded as I moved off the topic of Metal. "Now, if you'd let me, I need to get back to work to find Hip-Hop and survive his ass-pocalypse. See what I did there?" I said with a giggle and a wink. Most of them shook their heads. I have such a crappy sense of humour…

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! How do you like Folk so far? Be sure to tell me by reviewing! And also, what's your OTP? Just out of interest! Mine's Draco and Hermione from Harry Potter. Bye!)**


End file.
